The present invention relates to a grab bar for use in a bath or shower, and more particularly to a concealment cap which cover fasteners which mount the grab bar.
Luxury showers and tubs are becoming increasing popular. Many hotels install some sort of grab bar to provide a hand hold when for entrance and exit of the shower or tub. Conventional grab bars are typically fastened to the wall with threaded installation fasteners. Each grab bar installation fastener is often covered by a cap for aesthetic and corrosion reasons. With highly contoured grab bars, the caps are often difficult to install without fasteners of their own.